This invention is related to the field of sorbent compositions.
The removal of sulfur from fluid streams has long been desirable, as well as necessary, for a variety of reasons. If a sulfur-containing-fluid-stream is to be released as a waste stream, removal of the sulfur from the fluid stream is necessary to meet certain environmental regulations. If a sulfur-containing-fluid-stream is to be used in a catalyzed process, removal of the sulfur is often necessary to prevent poisoning of the catalyst.
It is desirable for sorbents to have higher crush strengths because such sorbents will have lower attrition losses, and consequently, a longer life. This lowers the costs associated with sulfur removal processes. Furthermore, it is desirable for sorbents to have higher sulfur loading capacity because such sorbents will remove more sulfur per unit, and consequently, less sorbent is needed. This also lowers the costs associated with sulfur removal processes.